Edward Windsor
Edward Windsor (Formal Title: His Grace, Lord Edward Windsor, Duke of York) is a Politician and member of the Upper Nobility who holds many positions within Great Britain. His Grace is the Member of Parliament for Ireland, the Attorney General and the Chairman of the Conservative Party. Edward is the only child of Michael Windsor and Charlotte Astoria and, upon the death of Michael Windsor, he inherited the title of Duke of York and became patriarch of the newly formed house of Windsor Astoria. At the age of 29, Edward was awarded the secondary title of Earl of Pembroke by HM King George VI. When Edward turned 41, he asked for the title to be succeded to his son, Sacul. Although Edward's full n ame is Aaron Edward George Alexander Windsor-Astoria, he uses his shortened name Edward Windsor even in official documents. He is currently 57 and has one child, who was born when Edward was just a teenager, and four grandchildren. Early Age Edward was born in Wentworth Woodhouse, a stately home located in York, England. Unlike many heirs to dukedoms, the young Edward was raised at home until the age of 5 when he was then sent to London to study at a Private School and later go on to study Politics at Oxford. Upon graduation, Edward immediately enlisted in the Royal Navy and worked his way up the ranks to the position of Lord High Admiral by the time he was just 38. After a brief time serving as Lord High Admiral, he decided to leave the Navy and enter politics. Political Career Edward entered politics at the age of 39 by becoming a member of the British Royalist Party in Great Britain. Edward swiftly moved up the ranks and ran for Parliament the following year, winning a seat as a Member of Parliament. Edward then became the Foreign Secretary after Cameron M. Romefeller was elected Prime Minister. As Foreign Secretary, he took up his love of exploring the world by constantly visiting the nation's embassies abroad. Edward has a huge love for politics, especially the Foreign Ministry and has since served eight terms as a Foreign Secretary and one as Deputy Foreign Secretary under various Prime Ministers of Great Britain. After serving five terms in Parliament as an MP, one as Speaker and another as deputy Speaker, Edward decided to run for Prime Minister. After a Party Primary in which he campaigned against HRH Francis Hanover, he won the Primary by a technicallity and then ran for Prime Minister. The British Royalist Party secured an absolute majority in the House of Commons, securing Edward as the Tenth Prime Minister of Great Britain. Edward was running a government which needed to repair foreign relations that had been damaged in the previous term and he set about doing so. The term was a large success for Edward, with public support increasing in the Government and treaties coming in, the Kingdom was set on the path towards further prosperity, however, Edward would never complete the term. Edward resigned exactly half way through the term after a series of conflicts with high standing members of the country. After countless arguments and clashes, not seen by the Duke of York before, he was shocked and decided that he could no longer serve the country whilst he felt as though he was being betrayed and backstabbed by people in the small circles of Britain and so, on the half way mark of the term, Edward announced his unexpected resignation and left Downing Street that same day. Instead of the usual practice of the deputy Prime Minister to continue the rest of the term, however, the King called for an election and the term concluded. The next term started with another success for the BRP with Nikoli Hanover becoming Prime Minister, securing the BRPs continued dominance over KGB Political affairs. After the term as Prime Minister, Edward Windsor returned to the back benches of Parliament, winning several more re-election campaigns and later returning to the front benches to serve as Foreign Secretary and later Attorney General.